


𝐚𝐭 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐢 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐜𝐨𝐨𝐥- 𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐜𝐤

by idkwhoiambutilovecoffee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Funny ?, M/M, donghyuck's a jerk, jisung has a stutter, kinda ennemies to lovers idk, mark lee help donghyuck, markhyuck, nomin, normal boy, popular boy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwhoiambutilovecoffee/pseuds/idkwhoiambutilovecoffee
Summary: donghyuck est populaire.donghyuck fume, boit et fais la fête tout le temps.donghyuck s'amuse à se moquer des autres.donghyuck est aimé.mais en vrai.donghyuck n'est pas lui.et donghyuck s'ennuit.(terminée)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Markhyuck - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. première soirée-

-hey donghyuck !

le brun se retourna pour sourire et saluer de la main un autre garçon qui criait son nom de l'autre côté de la cafet'.

-tu vas à la soirée de vendredi ? ça va être le feu ! cria le jeune homme en frappant ses potes qui se mirent à crier à leur tours comme des bêtes.

donghyuck cria donc à son tour.

-bien sûr, je vais pas rater une occasion de me bourrer la gueule !

les autres étudiants de la cafétéria lui jettèrent un regards pour soupirer le sourire aux lèvres. c'était bien donghyuck.

lee donghyuck, extrêmement connu dans tout le campus, en deuxième année de fac et aimé de tous. il était parfait aux yeux de tout le campus, drôle et joueur, ajoutez un peu de flirt et la beauté absolue et le résultat était parfait. le jeune homme était souvent agaçant sur les bords et se moquaient énormément des autres en les prenant de haut et critiquant la moindre chose que ses beaux yeux bruns puissent apercevoir.

les étudiants à la table de donghyuck pleuraient de rire en fixant la jeune fille un peu ronde qui dégustait avec joie son hamburger. le brunet détourna sa tête pour la fixer du regard. elle souriait seule à sa table face à son repas et en prit une bouchée, énorme.

donghyuck la fixa du regard et déglutit. il posa son regard sur son propre repas et explosa de rire.

-énorme, dit il en riant.

ses amis, se mirent à rire fort à leur tour, formant une symphonie de rire avec celui du brun.

il reposa son regard sur la jeune fille qui le regardait. elle rougit puis se se leva, blessée ayant compris pourquoi le fameux groupe du campus riait aux éclats. elle sortit de la cafétéria, le brunet la suivit du regard tandis que son rire se calma. il soupira discrètement.

-énorme... dit il sans aucune émotion.

il continua de scanner la cantine en posant son regard sur un groupe de garçons et une seule fille. ils riaient tous calmement pendant que deux d'entre eux avaient l'air de débattre sérieusement.

-t'as raison donghyuck, dit soudain une blonde à côté du brun, chungha, ils sont fringués comme des cas sociaux.

donghyuck n'avait rien dit et ne dis rien, souriant seulement à la fille.

-ce sont des cas sociaux, dit lucas en face de donghyuck, sérieusement à quel moment on peut mettre autant de marque de luxe et être si mal habillé ?

donghyuck retourna une nouvelle fois sa tête pour voir un brun rire de façon très aigüe.

-oh mon dieu... dit il en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

le jeune homme prit sa fourchette et la planta dans sa petite salade puis bu une gorgée dans sa bouteille d'eau.

-le pire c'est lee jeno, ajouta eunwoo aux côté de lucas, il est avec moi en cartographie et mon dieu j'ai envie de lui déchirer son hoodie triple xl.

-je suis sûre qu'il doit puer tellement il ne le lâche jamais... ajouta yeri à la droite de eunwoo, pas vrai donghyuck ?

donghyuck fixa la table ou lee jeno était assis avec ses amis qui continuait de rire pendant que le noiraud débattait fortement avec un jeune garçon châtain.

la bande d'amis ou ce trouvait lee jeno était détestée par donghyuck et pas si bien vu que ça par plusieurs étudiants de l'université. cette faculté n'était pas aussi énorme qu'elle n'en avait l'air, mais elle accueillait de nombreux jeunes adultes.

-je suis d'accord, déclara donghyuck en imitant quelqu'un prêt à vomir.

-oh, ajouta yeri, chungha regarde mark lee. il va se lever et vous allez exploser de rire.

tout les regards de la table se retournèrent vers les cas sociaux qui se levèrent pour sortir de la salle. donghyuck regarda le plus vieux d'entre eux, mark lee et baissa son regard vers le pantalon militaire que ce dernier portait. et là, fou rire général.

-c'est quoi ça ? crit chungha en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

donghyuck ne riait même pas, il avait sa tête toujours vers mark lee qui s'arrêta en entendant leurs rires et rencontra les yeux de donghyuck.

le brun n'avait pas d'expression sur son visage, ni aucun sentiment. mark lui,avait les sourcils froncés dans l'incompréhension et haussa les épaules pour tourner ses talons et sortirent de la cafétéria. le plus jeune déglutit, sentant son coeur lourd, une certaine colère sans aucune raison monter en lui.

il n'aimait pas le regard de mark.

donghyuck regarda enfin ses amis et rit avec eux, puis soupira une énième fois. 

le brun passa le reste de sa journée avec les mêmes personnes, saluant chaque personne qui venait à lui pour lui dire combien sa tenue était absolument belle et s'il venait à cette soirée vendredi.

-oui ça va et toi ? ....je sais j'en ai entendue parler, bien sûr que je serais là, répétait-il pour la centième fois depuis ce midi.

il remit correctement sa chemise noire et son sac en cuir de la même couleur correctement pour remarcher tranquillement dans les couloirs avec eunwoo.

ils sortirent du bâtiment pour marcher tranquillement devant les autres immeubles du campus, regardant autour d'eux et retournant la tête de chaque fille à leur passage. donghyuck continuait de rire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-il est tellement... dit une jeune fille qui admirait de loin le brun marcher. 

-dégueulasse, lâcha seulgi en fermant ses yeux, jeno sérieux...

-quoi ? dit ce dernier assis sur l'herbe.

-mais essuies pas ton nez avec ton pull, ajouta la jeune en cherchant un mouchoir pour le donner au noiraud.

-va vraiment falloir que t'arrête de le porter, déclara le châtain nommé jaemin, on dirait vraiment un clochard sans être méchant.

-quoi !?

le noiraud se sentit blessé et tourna sa tête vers chenle et son rire suraigue.

-mark fais quelque chose, il a de la morve sur son pull.

seulgi fit semblant de vomir et noiraud se leva légèrement pour la frapper.

-elle a raison, sourit mark gêné, tu le porte tous les jours... après tu fais ce que tu veux.

jeno fit les gros yeux et gonfla ses joues, il n'avait pas l'envie ni le besoin de s'habiller parfaitement pour seulement aller étudier. et ses amis le savaient mais aimaient se moquer de lui.

-ils sont où renjun et jisung ? demanda seulgi en sortant son ordinateur de sa sacoche, il fait beau, ils devraient sortir.

la grande pelouse du campus était remplie d'étudiant allongé avec leur musique sous le doux soleil de mars. mark et ses amis aimaient s'asseoir sur la pelouse et y rester jusqu'à dix-huit heures les mercredi et jeudis car ils n'avaient pas énormément de cours ces jours-là.

-au labo en train de finir leurs machines pour leur concours, répondit jaemin en faisant une grimace.

ils hochèrent tous la tête et continuèrent de parler, mark leva sa tête et regarda l'avion passer dans le ciel bleu et nuageux, il ne pensait à rien et profitait du bon temps avec ses amis. il était comme ça, il lui arrivait de divaguer quelques minutes en regardant dans le vide, puis reprendre ses esprits et parler avec ses amis la minute d'après. il rebaissa sa tête en pensant à sa guitare qu'il avait oublié chez sa grand mère le week end dernier et soupira.

-je m'appelle pas lee donghyuck pour changer de tenue toute les deux heures... bouda jeno en montrant le jeune brun du menton.

mark vit alors, au même moment, au loin le jeune donghyuck marcher avec un autre garçon, on aurait pu croire que l'air brillait de mille éclats autour d'eux et eux seulement.

-ouah... je me sens déjà énervée, ajouta seulgi en craquant ses phalanges.

-calme, dit chenle, c'est pas parce que tu fais de la boxe que tout le monde est un   
punching ball.

-ça me dérangerait pas si donghyuck était le sien... rit jaemin.

ils rirent ensemble et seulgi en profita pour attraper le jeune blondinet et passer son bras autour de son cou.

-chenle reste mon punching ball préféré !

-aidez-moi... pleurnicha alors le plus jeune.

jeno et jaemin rirent plus fort. mark quand à lui continua de sourire mais son regard croisa celui de donghyuck qui s'était approché de la pelouse pour parler avec un groupe de jeunes filles.

ils se fixèrent pendant un moment et mark put apercevoir le brunet sourire en coin et pouffer. alors il s'énerva et fit la même chose. 

-quel bouffon, dit mark en tournant sa tête vers son groupe.

-bouffon, rit donghyuck en retournant également sa tête.

mais son rire ne sonnait pas vraiment comme un vrai rire. alors il arrêta et soupira.

pour reprendre son magnifique sourire.


	2. deuxième soirée-

un, deux, trois.

-souriez !

trois, deux, un.

-donghyuck t'es vraiment photogénique.. dit chungha en posant une main devant sa bouche ouverte, regardant le selfie que la bande venait de prendre. ils rirent ensemble et donghyuck frappa gentiment la jeune blonde et gratta sa nuque.

-c'est le cinquième selfie que tu prends chungha...se plaint lucas en se recoiffant lentement, mes pommettes commencent à me faire mal.

chungha lui fit un doigt d'honneur et yeri en rit, eunwoo avait l'air blasé et regardait autour de lui. ils étaient tous assis sur une des tables de la cafétéria et riaient encore, comme la veille. ils se permettaient de faire les pires critiques aux étudiants qui avaient le malheur de passer à côtés d'eux.

-eh park jisung ! cria lucas en plein milieu de la cafét', apercevant le jeune garçon avec un sac sur son dos.

ce dernier sursauta, se retourna timidement et secoua sa tête pour cacher ses yeux avec sa frange du mieux qu'il pouvait, il soupira et sentit la moitié des regards sur lui.

-h-heu..j-je.. t-tu vas bien ? dit lucas dans une voix soudainement douce et maladroite, il imitait jisung.

ce dernier soupira et haussa les épaules, s'en fichant complètement. donghyuck l'imita lui aussi puis toute la bande du brun se mit à imiter le jeune garçon. ce dernier partit s'asseoir aux côtés de jeno et seulgi pour ensuite commencer à manger sans entendre les rires de toute la cafétéria.

donghyuck se retourna, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et se mit à manger sa salade, lentement. il prit sa fourchette et prit un bout de tomate et le mâcha, pendant plusieurs secondes, très lentement. puis il reposa son couvert pour prendre son téléphone et ouvrir instagram.

-et donc, la soirée c'est qui ? demanda t-il en ne prenant même pas la peine de relever sa tête.

le reste de la bande avait imiter donghyuck et les voici sur leur téléphones, la tête baissée. lucas fut le seul à lui répondre.

-chez ten, le thailandais.

-attends, c'est pas celui qu'a redoublé ? dit eunwoo s'interessant à la conversation.

-si, il fait toujours des soirées ce fou, se rajouta yeri en croquant sa pomme, donghyuck fixa ses ongles remplies de strass vernis de noir et retourna son regard vers sa salade.

-donc, on y va ? demanda eunwoo.

-bien sûr ! lui répondit lucas, ses soirées sont géniales et apparemment lee taeyong est venue à la dernière soirée qu'il a organisé.

tous ouvrirent grands leurs yeux.

-lee taeyong ? wow, murmura chungha.

-mon fantasme, chuchota yeri.

chungha explosa de rire avec l'autre jeune fille et laissèrent lucas continuer. lee taeyong était un étudiant en dernière année de musique dans cette université. ces cheveux changeaient de couleurs tous les mois, il était à la pointe de la mode et faisait plusieurs fois des publicités pour des magasins de la ville et autres.

à chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part, c'est que ce lieu en valait le coup.

-donc, il faut qu'on y aille. de toute façon, ten nous a invité, finit par dire lucas avant de manger son énorme hamburger. et donghyuck peut pas refuser, ten à l'air de l'adorer.

-ouah...

les deux filles le regardèrent avec envie puis yeri montra son téléphone à sa bande.

-regardez mes followers, si je fais une photos avec taeyong j'arriverais à 20k pour sûr.

-t'as quand même 10k followers yeri...

donghyuck prit sa bouteille d'eau et bu d'une traite son contenu pour ensuite regarder son propre compte instagram. les cinq étudiants étaient déjà assez réputés dans l'université et avait un très grand réseau de personne grâce à leur sociabilité. tout le monde les enviait, ils avaient l'air parfait.

-donghyuck en a plus que moi, déclara yeri en faisant la moue.

ce dernier avait l'air dans ses pensées et fixait l'hamburger de lucas.

-hyuck ?

le brunet reprit ses esprit et déglutit. il s'étira et regarda autour de lui.

-ouai...

donghyuck croisa le regard de plusieurs jeunes filles qu'ils fit rougir, de garçons qui l'enviaient et il leur sourit simplement. avec un sourire éblouissant, une vraie représentation du soleil.

mais ce sourire disparu lorsque son regard se posa sur sa salade. 

-mais tu manges comme un porc jeno ! dit seulgi en faisant semblant de vomir.

le noiraud avait pris un énorme hamburger et l'avait remplie de sauces en tout genre que les dames de la cafét' lui avait donné. il sourit et ses yeux firent deux jolis croissant de lune malgré sa bouche remplie de nourriture mâchée et attrapa une serviette chez jisung. mark rit entre deux bouchée de son sandwich et haussa un sourcil en regardant jisung.

-ça va jisung ? lui demanda t-il.

-uh-ouh- oui, dit ce dernier en écrivant dans un carnet à côté de son plateau.

-tu bégaies quand tu mens jisung, fit remarquer chenle en plissant ses yeux.

-je buh-bégaies tout le temps, répondit le brunet.

-fais pas attention à ce que disent lucas et donghyuck, ce sont des connards.

-juh-je sais...

mark passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune et le rassura puis lança un regard à la table non loin d'eux où se trouver la bande des cinq qui avaient leurs yeux rivés sur leurs téléphones.

-ils sont insupportables, grogna la seule fille du groupe, pire que jeno.

-eh !

jaemin et renjun, discrets depuis le début du repas se moquèrent du noiraud qui leur tira la langue et leur lança un bout de salade.

-sinon, revenons-en à vendredi soir, ça vous va une soirée film chez moi ? dit la brune et regardant un à un ses amis.

-ça me va moi, ajouta renjun, mais tes parents ont pas peur que tu sois seule avec des gars ?

-j'ai dit que vous étiez tous gay donc tranquille, lui répondit-elle.

chenle s'étouffa dans son jus de fruit, jisung ouvrit grand ses yeux, mark et jeno lâchèrent un soupir.

-mais t'es pas possible... chuchota mark.

-heu, jaemin leva son bras et regardant les autres pour parler, j'ai une petite-amie tu sais ?

les six étudiants autour de la table se mirent à raler en choeur et regardèrent le jeune brun avec leurs sourcils haussé.

-on l'a jamais vu ta copine jaemin, lâcha seulgi.

-t'en a vraiment une ? demanda renjun, ça fait un mois que tu nous l'as dit on l'a encore jamais vu.

-c'est mal de muh-mentir jaemin, dit jisung.

-j'suis sûr qu'il ment, dit jeno tout en mangeant.

-s'il te plaît jeno avales avant de parler ça me dégoute, dit renjun en fermant ses yeux.

mark regarda ses amis et rit discrètement. ils les aimait énormément mais malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas se joindre à eux.

-pourquoi ? demanda la brune.

-ma grand-mère est tombée dans son jardin il y pas longtemps et je dois passer mes futurs week-end chez elle pour l'aider.

-merde... dit chenle, si t'as besoin d'aide je suis là.

et les autres hochèrent la tête. mark les remercia et les sept étudiants finirent de manger tranquillement.

ils se levèrent pour sortir de la caféteria. jeno raconta à ses amis comment il avait réussis à échapper aux cours de grec à ses amis et marchait en arrière pour leur parler.

-j'ai donc pas cours avant quinze heu-

il s'emmêla soudainement les pieds et se retourna avant de bousculer donghyuck qui renversa sa salade par terre. 

-PUTAIN. cria soudainement le brun qui regarda sa salade sur le sol. mais c'est pas possible !

la cafétéria devint silencieuse, tous sur pause, il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer pour le pauvre jeno.

-désolé, dit jeno en souriant, ses yeux formaient alors les croissants, j'ai pas fait exprès.

-tu peux pas être normal et marcher droit comme tout le monde ? dit donghyuck en fronçant ses sourcil.

-eh, il s'est excusé c'est bon maintenant, ajouta jaemin.

le jeune brun regarda jeno de haut en bas et soupira de dégoût. il vit alors une des dames de la cafét' arrivée pour prendre rapidement les bouts de verres et donghyuck tourna ses talons, il rejoignit lucas et yeri.

-il me dégoûte ce mec...dit-il en parlant du noiraud. 

le silence de la cafétéria disparu lorsque donghyuck sortit de la salle et jeno fixa la dame laver le sol, il se baissa et l'aida. jaemin se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur ainsi que mark. ce dernier passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se baissa pour ramasser également les bouts de verres de l'assiette ou se trouvait la salade.

le visage de donghyuck apparut dans son esprit et son regard resta dans sa mémoire. un regard vide et ennuyé.

oui, c'est ça. ennuyé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! voici donc ma fanfic at least i look cool qui est aussi disponible sur wattpad en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !


	3. troisième soirée

donghyuck écrivait quelques notes sur son cahier lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

il soupira et remercia le ciel en levant ses yeux. il se leva, rangea ses affaires et sortit le premier de l'auditorium, il salua quelques personnes au passage et marcha le menton levé jusqu'à la cafétéria, sa marche était pleine d'assurance et son aura éblouissait chaque étudiant qu'il rencontrait. c'était le dernier jour de la semaine, et qui dit vendredi dit soirée pour donghyuck. ce qui le rendait de meilleur humeur.

tellement de bonne humeur qu'il ne fit même pas attention au groupe de mark à la l'une des tables de la cafétéria. tout les étudiants sentaient bien que le brun était de très bonne humeur, alors personne n'allait gâcher l'humeur du jeune homme.

-c'est moi où donghyuck est de bonne humeur ? déclara jaemin, en mangeant tranquillement une salade.

-il est toujours de bonne humeur... répondit seulgi en roulant des yeux.

-mais il à l'air encore pire que d'habitude, ajouta jeno.

le reste du groupe soupira lourdement, ils appréhendaient le moment où ils allaient confronter le brun à un moment où un autre.

-où sont chenle et jisung ? demanda mark, curieux.

-ils arrivent, chenle attendait jisung qui finissait son robot pour le concours.

le groupe continuèrent à parler lorsque renjun vit les deux plus jeunes arriver au loin.

-ji-jisung ! l'interpella une nouvelle fois lucas.

le jeune garçon baissa la tête et traça jusqu'à sa table de déjeuner, posant violemment son plateau sur la table.

-fermes-là yukhei, ordonna chenle en regardant le plus grand avec colère.

ce dernier le fixa puis grogna en se retournant pour continuer à parler avec chungha.

-quel connard putain, dit jaemin.

-j'en peux plus d'eux, souffla renjun.

mark se retourna pour lancer un regard à la table du célèbre groupe et les vit encore rire d'une personne. il les regarda un à un et son regard tomba sur donghyuck qui mangeait tout en riant.

et pendant une demie-seconde, seulement cette demie-seconde, mark vit le regard de donghyuck s'éteindre, devenir vide.

pour reprendre immédiatement cette étincelante lueur dans ses yeux.

-ca vuh-va, dit jisung en répondant à la question de renjun.

-fais pas attention à eux, continua renjun, ils sont ju-

-ça va juh-je t'ai duh-dit ! s'énerva le plus jeune en baissant ses yeux vers sa nourriture.

seulgi sursauta, regardant avec surprise renjun. tout le monde était assez surpris de voir jisung s'énerver, mark le savait, il était blessé par les moqueries de lucas et sa bande.

le silence s'installa autour de la table, renjun regarda autour de lui, légèrement triste par jisung. seulgi toussa et frappa violemment le dos de chenle, ce dernier s'étouffa avec son jus de fraise.

-prêt pour le marathon de demain ? dit-elle avec excitation.

-est ce qu'on va encore prendre mon netflix ? demanda jeno entre deux bouchées de son sandwich au poulet.

-t'es le seul avec mark à l'avoir alors, oui. répondit seulgi en souriant.

et pendant que chenle s'étouffait encore, mark s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir y participer.

-c'est pas grave, dit jaemin en rassurant le noiraud, mieux vaut aider ta grand-mère.

-oui, même si j'aurais préféré être avec vous.

avant que jeno ne prenne la parole, ils entendirent un énorme bruit de fracas au sol, suivit de rires. mark se retourna curieux et vit en pleins milieu de la cafét' une jeune fille par terre, son plateau renversé au sol juste en face de la table où mangeait donghyuck et ses amis.

-la pauvre... chuchota seulgi.

mark ne dit rien, et ne fit qu'observer pour ensuite voir la jeune fille laver calmement ce qu'elle a fait tomber. donghyuck était complètement hilare.

-kahli la baleine a fait tombé son hamburger, fit remarquer yeri.

-elle pourra pas manger aujourd'hui, dit simplement eunwoo.

mark vit alors donghyuck baisser son regard vers la jeune fille au sol et pouffa.

-bah, il lui reste encore des réserves.

puis mark vit donghyuck fixer sa salade une fois avoir lâcher son venin. 

-bon, à lundi mark ! dirent jaemin et renjun en chœur.

le soleil tombait lentement derrières les bâtiments et mark vit plusieurs étudiants se diriger vers le grand parking de l'université, il s'y dirigea et tourna à un moment pour aller vers le garage à vélo. il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et regarda les jeunes adultes partir du parking au volant de leur voiture. il vit alors donghyuck saluer eunwoo et chungha avant de se séparer et partir au fond du parking, il marchait à un allure rapide ce qui intrigua légèrement le noiraud.

-c'est pas mon problème, finit-il par se dire en enlevant l'antivol de son vélo noir.

il attendit de sortir de la place pour se mettre dessus et pédaler, la musique remplissait sa tête et il chantonnait tout en pédalant dans le centre ville de sa ville. il regardait les gens rentrer fatigués chez eux. le vent chatouilla ses joues et la douce musique que lui offrait ses écouteurs le rendait comme euphorique, il avait ce sentiment que rien ne pourrait lui arriver. mark tourna à gauche, puis droite. s'arrêta devant un passage piétons et prit une autre route pour arriver dans un quartier qui lui était familier, son sac a dos toujours accroché à ses épaules, mark freina devant une des maisons de la grande allée et posa son vélo sur la pelouse en face du porche et fouilla ses poches pour attraper ses clefs.

mark soupira et entra chez lui.

-je suis rentré ! dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

il entendit quelqu'un descendre de l'étage avec un panier de linge et il soupira.

-salut papa, dit il en voyant son père avec l'énorme panier, le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille.

-salut-oui attendez- tu vas chez ta grand-mère là ? demanda le père ayant l'air occupé.

-j'viens prendre mes affaires et j'y vais... encore le bureau ? demanda t-il en montrant le téléphone du doigts.

l'adulte soupira et hocha la tête pour saluer son fils et partir vers le salon. mark monta les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre avec la même mélodie dans la tête, il prit un deuxième sac et fourra son pyjama et plusieurs vêtements pris au hasard dans la chambre.

il dévala les escaliers, cria un "au revoir !" et sortit de la maison pour reprendre son vélo et pédaler en dehors du quartier.

il vit le ciel devenir de plus en plus sombre, laissant des traces violettes dans le ciel, il ne voulait pas vraiment pédaler la nuit alors il accéléra et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il toquait à la porte de sa grand-mère.

-c'est mark mamie. dit-il en entrant doucement dans la maison.

cette dernière vint lentement le saluer, le sourire aux lèvres et une canne à la main.

-mark ! ça va ?

-mamie, tu devrais rester assise... dit-il en la sermonnant.

cette dernière se mit à rire et un énorme chien se mit à aboyer, courant rapidement jusqu'au noiraud qui s'accroupit et l'animal sauta sur lui pour le lécher de partout.

-si tu pouvais promener dobong dans la soirée, demanda a vieille dame, il aime bien sortir la nuit.

mark hocha la tête et se releva pour aider sa grand-mère à s'asseoir sur son canapé. il entendit une légère musique sortir d'un vinyle en entrant dans la salle à manger.

-tu peux arrêter la musique, ce sera plus calme comme ça, dit la grand-mère. 

-monte le son !

la soirée avait commencé il y a plusieurs heures maintenant, donghyuck nageait entre la chaleur et les gens. la musique devenait de plus en plus forte et la fièvre montait de plus en plus.

-tout malibu est venu à cette soirée, lâcha lucas en criant dans l'oreille du brun à ses côtés.

posés enfin sur un canapé, lucas et donghyuck avait leurs verres à la mains dans l'immense de ten, elle se situait dans l'un des plus beau quartier de la ville, où de nombreux gens aisés vivaient. les habitants de la ville l'appelait "malibu" et les meilleurs fêtes, maisons et tout ce qui pouvait exister s'y passait. donghyuck y était chaque weekend et le voici comblé par l'alcool et la musique qui ne s'arrêtait pas, cognant contre sa poitrine sur un rythme électro pendant que les têtes bougeaient, les corps se touchaient.

le brun but dans son verre, la chaleur de l'alcool prit tout de suite sa gorge.

il détestait l'alcool.

il soupira et but une nouvelle gorgée en regardant autour de lui. la maison avait l'air minuscule avec ses jeunes adultes qui se collaient tellement il y avait du monde. donghyuck aperçut alors yeri et chungha rirent dans un coin, pour ensuite se diriger vers eux.

-ça va ? demanda donghyuck.

-taeyong n'est toujours pas là et il est vingt-trois heures, répondit yeri agacé.

lucas haussa les épaules et chungha soupira pour tourner ses talons et se frayer un chemin disparaissant dans la foule.

donghyuck finit d'une traite son verre et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine, lucas se leva également, prêt à e suivre mais le brun l'en empêcha.

-je vais juste me rechercher à boire.

-t'es déjà saoul hyuck, rit le plus grand, tu tiens même pas debout.

-laisse-moi ! dit le plus petit en le poussant.

donghyuck se mit à pousser violemment les gens qui le gênait et sur la rythme entraînant de la musique, il se mit à chanter les paroles. il marcha, sortant de l'immense salon et, au lieu de se diriger vers la cuisine, le brun sortit de la maison, saluant chaque personne au passage. il avait mal à la tête, il savait qu'il était complètement bourré mais il s'en foutait royalement.

-eh fais attention, lâcha un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

-dé... solé.

donghyuck ne le regarda même pas, il avait besoin d'air.

de l'air.

-de l'air, dit-il en marchant lentement dans l'immense quartier malibu.

il se mit à marcher sans vraiment savoir où il allait, laissant son esprit se vider, divaguer. il marcha encore pendant plusieurs minutes et tourna au carrefour. il aperçut un parc ou d'immense terrains de tennis se trouvait.

-je déteste le tennis, dit-il en soupirant.

il bloqua un rot de sa bouche et courut jusqu'à un terrain, il regarda autour de lui et regarda le ciel, noir. ses cheveux pourtant bien coiffées furent tiré par des mains enragés, les siennes.

donghyuck s'assit brusquement sur le sol et laissa les larmes coulés.

elles coulèrent lentement, roulant sur ses joues, et donghyuck ne les arrêta pas.

il inspira, puis expira et il sentit aucun poids contre sa poitrine.

il se sentait totalement vide.

il ferma les yeux et s'allongea lorsqu'il entendit un aboiement de plus en plus proche.


	4. quatrième soirée.

la vaisselle: faite.

l'aspirateur: passé.

le linge: lavé et repassé.

en quelques heures, mark avait tout terminé, il soupira lourdement et regarda l'horloge accrochée sur l'un des murs du salon. vingt-trois heures.

-j'ai été rapide... chuchota t-il.

il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la chambre de sa grand-mère qui était déjà en train de dormir profondément. il sourit et s'étira après avoir fermé la porte. il redescendit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

-dobong !

le chien arriva lentement vers mark qui le caressa gentiment.

-désolé je t'ai oublié... dit-il en s'adressant au chien.

il alla chercher une veste, la laisse et son téléphone. mark n'avait pas vraiment peur de sortir à cette heure là, le quartier où vivait sa grand-mère était tout près de malibu et donc très calme et sécurisé. rien à craindre.

-allez on y va.

il laissa seulement un mot à sa grand-mère et ferma la porte à clefs avant de sortir avec le chien dans la nuit. le froid attrapa ses joues et mark frissonna légèrement, le chien bougeait de partout alors le noiraud lui mit la laisse et ils marchèrent tranquillement dans le quartier.

mark, entendit au loin de la musique, il haussa les épaules et continua de marcher.

il tourna à gauche, puis marcha tout droit.

-dobong chut, dit-il lorsqu'il entendit le chien grogner.

mark soupira et repensa à la soirée que passait ses amis, il aurait bien aimé y aller, mais sans lui, personne n'aurait aidé sa grand-mère et la pauvre dame aurait été épuisé. l'air frais de la nuit emplissait les narines de mark qui sourit, il aimait bien l'ambiance de la nuit, les quartiers calmes, les rues désertes.

les réverbères illuminaient les trottoirs, mark tourna une nouvelle fois à gauche après une dizaine de minutes et vit les terrains de tennis, suivit d'un mini parc.

-tiens, je te laisse dobong, dit-il en détachant le chien.

se dernier se mit à courir tellement vite que mark le perdit rapidement de vu.

-merde...

il trottina, suivant le chien qu'il entendait déjà aboyer, le noiraud regretta à ce moment d'être sortis à cette heure-ci.

-dobong !

il se mit à crier le nom du chien, se dirigeant vers les terrains, mark regarda autour de lui, ne trouvant pas le chien. il se mit à paniquer légèrement.

-aller, dobong, pleurnicha le jeune garçon, il va se perdre.

-mais laisses-moi !

un chien avait sauté sur donghyuck et maintenant, il ne faisait que de lui lécher le visage.

-putain mais c'est pas possible...

assis sur le terrain, il tentait de pousser le chien sans être violent, il avait mal à la tête et avait une envie urgente de vomir.

-sale chien, grogna le brun avant de capituler et laisser l'animal le lécher.

il soupira et se rallongea sur le sol, le chien continua.

-dobong !

mark trottina jusqu'au terrain de tennis et vit son chien s'amuser avec une personne allongée sur le sol. il se dirigea rapidement vers l'animal et sursauta en voyant qui était allongé.

-donghyuck.

le noiraud attrapa dobong et mit rapidement la laisse, le brun se releva en décoiffant ses cheveux, il plissa des yeux et bailla.

-oh, mark lee.

mark soupira tout en étant quelque peu surpris que ce connard connaissait son nom, en voyant malgré le peu de lumière le sourire de donghyuck se former sur son visage. il fronça les sourcils et se mit à parler.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais ici donghyuck ? tu pue l'alcool, je le sens d'ici.

-c'est pas tes affaires, répondit le plus jeune en croisant ses bras.

le plus vieux regarda autour de lui et se mordit la lèvre. qu'avait-il fait pour tomber sur donghyuck ? il soupira et tourna les talons.

\- de toute façon je m'en fous, dit-il au garçon assis, dobong, viens.

il se mit à marcher pour partir lorsqu'il entendit le brun pleurnicher. mark s'arrêta, écoutant quelques secondes les petits bruits derrière puis il regarda devant lui, baissa son regard vers dobong et soupira.

-je suis trop gentil, murmura t-il.

il se retourna et regarda le jeune brunet assis, les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. mark étaient à quelques mètres de lui mais il ne voulait pas l'approcher.

-j'ai mal... dit donghyuck, j'ai faim aussi.

donghyuck passa son bras sous nez et renifla, les joues gonflées, il regardait devant lui.

-hein ? mark plissa les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

-j'ai faim. très faim.

dobong s'assit et regarda lui aussi donghyuck. mark ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il n'avait pas envie de l'aider.

donghyuck ne méritait pas son aide, ni l'aide de personne. il était méchant, mauvais.

-J'AI FAIM ! cria le garçon en levant sa tête vers le ciel.

mark sursauta.

-tais-toi ! lui dit-il en s'approchant, laissant la laisse tomber sur le sol.

-je veux un hamburger, chuchota donghyuck en fermant ses yeux.

-quoi ?

-j'en ai pas mangé depuis des années, répondit donghyuck en faisant la moue, je suis un lapin.

mark avança d'un pas, puis s'accroupit devant le plus jeune.

-un lapin ?

le brunet se mit à imiter un lapin, montrant ses dents. puis rit, à travers les larmes.

-je mange que de la salade, tout le temps. comme un lapin.

mark commençait à être légèrement agacé, il ne comprenait rien à ce que disait donghyuck. mais il était sûr d'une chose: ce dernier était complètement bourré.

-tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? t'as l'air bien trop éméché pour rester ici...

le noiraud vit donghyuck se lever maladroitement et le pointer du doigt.

-je mange jamais, expliqua t-il en bougeant ses mains dans tout les sens, à part de la salade. au début c'était bon. maintenant... ça me donne envie de vomir.

donghyuck eut un haut-le-cœur et mark s'écarta de lui.

-mais, continua le brun pendant que mark le fixait, je veux pas grossir... sinon, je vais devenir gros. très gros.

donghyuck se mit à faire plusieurs bruits et mark passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-mon ventre va gonfler, et on va se moquer de moi, expliqua ensuite le brunet, et je veux pas qu'on se moque de moi.

mark le regarda et pensait enfin comprendre ce que disais donghyuck.

-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda t-il.

-je veux pas manger de la salade, je veux un hamburger. des frites, du coca et des chips. je veux pas faire de régime... j'ai faim.

mark soupira et hésita pendant un moment avant de prendre le bras de donghyuck.

-tu te rappelle d'où tu es venu ?

donghyuck poussa violemment le noiraud et se mit à crier.

-me touche pas !

ils se regardèrent, pendant plusieurs secondes, et mark pouvait voir la tristesse qui remplissait les yeux du jeune homme.

-t'es qu'un clochard, me touches pas.

le noiraud ouvrit grand ses yeux et serra ses poings. comment avait-il put croire que donghyuck n'allait rien lui dire ? ce n'était pas donghyuck s'il ne sortait pas une méchanceté de sa bouche. il tourna les talons, prit la laisse de dobong qui était resté assis à regarder la scène qui se passait en face de lui. mark ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et laissa donghyuck seul sur le terrain de tennis.

-enculé ! cria le brun envers mark.

donghyuck passa sa main sur son visage.

-j'ai pas besoin d'aide...


	5. cinquième soirée.

-et t'as fait quoi ?

les bouches ouvertes à table, seulgi et chenle étaient de plus en plus surpris en écoutant attentivement mark.

-je suis partis, et il m'a traité d'enculé.

jaemin frappa du poing sur la table de la cafétéria, regardant au loin celle de lucas et eunwoo qui discutaient en attendant patiemment le reste du groupe.

-quel connard, t'es trop sympa mark, dit jeno en reniflant.

-jeno. mouchoir, dit seulgi en faisant une grimace de dégout.

-ouai... il avait l'air... étrange, dit mark le regard dans le vide.

-et il t'as dit quoi exactement ? demanda renjun en mangeant lui aussi.

le noiraud hésita à raconter en détail ce que lui avait raconté le brunet saoul.

-il disait être un lapin, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-il était défoncé, rit jaemin levant son nez de son télephone.

mark rit lui aussi et se gratta la nuque. il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour donghyuck, seulement, les choses que le jeune homme avait dit lui restait en mémoire.

-c'est sûr, mais bon. c'est donghyuck, déclara mark.

à ce moment précis, chungha et donghyuck arrivèrent, passant à côté de la table de mark et ses amis, le menton levé, regardant de haut toute la cafétéria.

-il me dégoute serieux, comment on peut être aussi mauvais ? bougonna chenle.

les autres répondirent par un haussement d'épaule et renjun remarqua l'absence de jisung.

-il est où ? demanda t-il à chenle.

-il voulait pas manger, il finit son robot.

renjun baissa son regard vers son plat et soupira discrètement.

-et vous ? vendredi soir c'etait comment ? demanda le plus vieux.

seulgi s'arrêta de manger, le sourire aux lèvres et frappa dans ses mains.

-pendant la soirée, au bout du troisième film, jaemin et renjun ont décidé de boire un peu et jaemin s'est endormit dans les bras de jeno, qui dormait lui aussi. et...

seulgi regarda jaemin qui de ses yeux lui demandait de se taire.

-et...? demandèrent le reste des amis.

seulgi attrapa chenle et le calina de manière exagérée.

-"jeno... jeno.... t'es doux..." imita t-elle.

elle allait continuer lorsque le brun lui lança un bout de salade.

jaemin avait une teinte rosé et regardait si le noiraud écoutait mais ce dernier était trop concentré sur son repas pour écouter ce qu'il se passait.

-et t'as petite-amie inexistante jaemin ? rit renjun.

-mais fermez-là ! j'ai une vraie copine...

-montres-nous une photo au moins, dit seulgi en plissant des yeux.

jaemin se mit à marmonner seul pour ensuite chercher sur son téléphone. jeno releva sa tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait et jaemin tendit son téléphone où une magnifique jeune fille était en train de rire sur un banc, le maquillage au point, les habits classes et jolis.

-oh, dit chenle.

-waw, s'étonna mark.

-t'as pris ça sur google ima-

renjun ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant le regard noir du brunet et déglutit. jeno fixa l'image avec des grands yeux d'incompréhension tout en mâchant tranquillement sa nourrriture, jaemin le regarda puis soupira, baissant son téléphone il changea de sujet.

mark sourit face à la discussion et, par une soudaine curiosité, se retourna, regardant la table de donghyuck qui mangeait, face à eunwoo. il pouvait bien voir ce qu'il mangeait : une maigre salade avec une bouteille d'eau.

et mark comprit.   
il comprit lorsque le regard du jeune brun se tourna vers le plat de lucas, ses yeux remplis d'envie et de tristesse.

le noiraud se sentait presque mal pour le brun.

avant de se retourner, son regard croisa celui de donghyuck. ce dernier ouvrit grand ses yeux et leurs regards restèrent planté chez l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes avant que donghyuck baisse nonchalemment ses yeux pour attraper sa fourchette et planter violemment sa fourchette dans la salade. 

-et t'as fait quoi ?

demanda chungha en applaudissant silencieusement.

-j'lui ai dit, yeri passa une mèche derrière son oreille droite, "taeyong, je peux prendre une photo avec toi ?"

lucas sourit et eunwoo soupira,le sourire également aux lèvres.

-et... après ? demanda chungha avec envie.

-il m'a dit "pourquoi pas" et voilà !

elle montra son téléphone aux autres, où taeyong souriait chaleureusement et yeri collé à lui le sourire brillant sur son visage.

-2345 j'aime en moins de dix minutes ! se vantait-elle.

donghyuck n'écoutait que d'une oreille. après cet échange de regard avec mark lee, il ne pouvait qu'avoir envie d'effacer son visage de sa tête. il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de la soirée de vendredi, il avait été bien trop saoul pour se rappeler des détails.

il sait seulement qu'un chien lui a sauté dessus, et qu'il s'était réveillé à cinq heures du matin sur un terrain de tennis.

il soupira et mangea en petite bouchée sa salade. il en avait un peu marre.

il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés et il afficha rapidement un sourire.

-hey donghyuck, dit une jeune noiraude.

-hey mina.

donghyuck restait avec son sourire, magnifique devant le reste du monde.

-je fais une grosse fête à malibu vendredi soir. vous voulez venir ?

yeri et chungha sautèrent de joie et lucas et eunwoo hochèrent la tête.

-tant qu'il y a boire, je suis partant, rit le brun.

-t'es vraiment trop con, dit mina en riant avec joie, vous allez voir ça va être géant.

-j'ai hâte, sourit donghyuck.

mina caressa lentement le bras du brun et partit toute contente. lucas se mit à siffler et chungha sourit.

-t'as l'air de lui plaire, dit lucas.

-cette soirée va être l'occasion de pouvoir...

yeri ne termina pas sa phrase et poussa donghyuck du coude. ce dernier rit en machant sa salade.

il regarda autour de lui et se sentit soudainement vide, il soupira légèrement et repris son beau sourire.

-j'ai vraiment hâte, dit-il avant d'arrêter de manger et de se lever. 

-je voulais pas venir...

pleurnichait donghyuck, allongé sur le terrain de tennis.


	6. sixième soirée.

la semaine s'est écoulée tellement vite que mark était déjà sur le chemin du retour, les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. la fin de semaine annoncée, il devait maintenant rentrer chez lui pour ensuite repartir chez sa grand-mère. ses amis étaient tous occupés ce week-end alors il pensait rester chez sa mamie ces deux jours là, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

rien ne s'était passé d'exaltant ces derniers jours, peut-être mercredi, lorsque donghyuck avait explosé de rire face à la tenue de jeno qui avait encore son sweatshirt noir. il soupira sur son vélo et le déposa sur la pelouse devant l'entrée de sa maison.

il attrapa quelques affaires et de quoi s'occuper pour ressortir de chez lui en chantonnant la mélodie que lui offraient ses écouteurs. il roula rapidement, et passa devant une dizaine de maisons. à gauche, puis à droite.

-mark ! déclara une vieille dame sur le porche de sa maison, le sourire aux lèvres. le chien se mit à aboyer, courant vers lui et son vélo. ce dernier salua rapidement le chien et partit ranger son vélo pour ensuite venir embrasser sa grand-mère.

-tu fais quoi dehors à cette heure-ci ? demanda le noiraud.

-dobong veut absolument se promener mais j'ai pas la force de pouvoir lui offrir une longue ballade, dit-elle en riant.

malgré le rire de sa mamie, mark savait qu'elle était triste de ne plus pouvoir marcher aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait, ou s'occuper elle-même de son jardin ou de sa maison. il lui fit un rapide câlin et lui proposa son bras pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble.

-je vais te préparer à manger au moins, ajouta sa grand-mère et mark répondit par un sourire. 

-j'ai faim... chuchota le brunet en se regardant dans le miroir de sa chambre.

il bougea son corps de gauche à droite, se décoiffant puis se recoiffant. il posa sa main sur son ventre et l'entendit gargouiller, il soupira attrapa son téléphone qui se trouvait dans l'arrière-poche de son jean. il vit les messages de ses amis mais ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à leur parler maintenant, il trouverait une excuse dans la soirée.

donghyuck regarda lentement autour de lui, les murs de sa chambre recouverts par des images en noir et blanc, des guirlandes illuminant ce sombre endroit. il tourna le regard en face de lui et se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. il approcha son visage et caressa ses joues, le regard vide.

il étira les lèvres et sourit de plus belle. faisant plusieurs poses avant de prendre une moue normale, et de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

il regarda l'horloge sur l'un des murs et reprit son portable avant d'attraper sa veste en jean délavé et ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre.

il s'arrêta, se retourna pour regarder sa chambre et baissa les yeux devenus légèrement humides.

avant de refermer la porte. 

-mamie ! où est la laisse de dobong ? cria mark alors que sa grand-mère se trouvait au premier étage, prête à aller se coucher.

-je sais plus où je l'ai mise... s'excusa sa grand-mère.

mark passa sa main dans ses cheveux et haussa les épaules. il regarda le chien qui remuait la queue avec excitation. tant pis.

-tu es libre ce soir, mais ne vas pas trop loin, dit le noiraud en parlant au chien.

et comme s'il avait compris, dobong bougea sa tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. 

-bois ! bois ! bois !

donghyuck regarda lucas boire.

encore.

pendant que tout le reste des gens présents l'encourageait. il sourit et soupira, donghyuck regarda l'heure sur son portable. vingt-trois heures vingt-trois.

-fais un vœu? dit soudainement une voix à ses côtés.

-mina, dit le brun en souriant.

cette dernière lui répondit par un merveilleux sourire et tourna la tête vers lucas.

-toi aussi tu l'as fait ? demanda-t-elle à donghyuck.

-ouais, tout à l'heure.

donghyuck but une gorgée dans le gobelet qu'il avait dans la main pour se forcer à parler à la jolie jeune fille à ses côtés.

mina tenta plusieurs fois de se rapprocher du jeune homme au fil des minutes, mais donghyuck était comme une vague: au moment où l'on pensait l'avoir saisi, il s'échappait tendrement...

mina se mit à poser ses mains un peu partout sur le corps du brun, le visage proche du sien. la chaleur les attrapa et la musique n'était plus si forte que ça. donghyuck riait sous l'effet de l'alcool mais il ressentait ce besoin de sortir.

et au moment où les lèvres de la splendide mina allaient se poser sur les siennes, il recula et sourit.

-je pue l'alcool, et j'ai besoin d'air, dit-il avant de fondre dans la foule du salon.

il laissa mina seule et la maison remplie de jeunes gens. 

-j'en ai marre dobong ! dit mark en courant après le chien, après une quinzaine de minutes.

la ballade avait pourtant été calme au début, mark avait fait confiance au chien qui s'était tenu à carreaux jusqu'au bout de la rue de chez sa grand-mère, dobong s'était arrêté pour ensuite courir vers le même endroit que la semaine dernière.

-do...

mark s'arrêta devant le même terrain de tennis avant de reprendre son souffle et ouvrir grand les yeux.

-bong.

il vit le chien de sa grand-mère lécher la joue d'un jeune homme à terre dans la nuit. mark s'approcha vite du chien avant de voir le visage de donghyuck éclairé légèrement par les réverbères non loin de là.

le noiraud avait bien deviné l'état de donghyuck et il ressentait presque de la pitié en le voyant affalé comme un mort par terre.

-dobong laisse-le, dit-il en caressant le chien. 

-laisse-le...

donghyuck rouvrit les yeux et se leva brusquement, apeuré. il regarda le chien, puis mark sans vraiment savoir qui il était.

-je t'aiderai pas cette fois, dit le noiraud et tournant les talons et siffla au chien pour qu'il le suivre, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas et fixa donghyuck, qui avait le regard vide.

-dobong, on y va ! ordonna mark.

le brunet se mit à fixer le chien, avant de lui tirer la langue.

-j'aime pas les animaux, dit-il en montrant le chien.

mark ne répondit pas, le regardant également.

-je déteste ça, continua donghyuck, en fait je crois que ce sont eux qui me détestent.

il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-tout le monde me déteste, c'est normal.

mark, curieux s'approcha et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il s'assit en face de donghyuck, aux cotés de dobong. il sentait que le brunet avait encore des choses à dire.

-t'as pas faim le chien ? moi j'ai faim. j'ai tout le temps faim.

mark regarda dobong qui continua de fixer donghyuck.

-mais je peux pas manger, parce que j'ai peur. j'ai peur de grossir, de gonfler et BOUM !

le noiraud sursauta en voyant donghyuck faire des gestes brusques.

-je vais exploser.

donghyuck replia ses jambes et mit sa tête dans ses genoux.

mark le fixa, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. mais il mettait ça sur l'alcool qu'avait ingurgité donghyuck.

-et puis t'es qui toi ? dit le brun en relevant la tête vers mark.

-je... mark hésita, et ne dit finalement rien.

donghyuck se mit à rire et remit sa tête dans ses genoux.

mark le fixa.

dobong le fixa.

et donghyuck se mit à trembloter.

il trembla de plus en plus avant que mark n'entende de petits reniflements, suivis par des sanglots.

le noiraud resta assis quelques minutes avant de se lever et de partir, suivit par le chien.


	7. septième soirée

mark était surpris de revoir donghyuck le lundi suivant. il avait passé le week-end à se demander qui était vraiment donghyuck. il en avait finalement conclu que le jeune homme était juste un jeune adulte comme les autres qui voulait se faire remarquer.

mark n'oubliait pas ce que donghyuck était vraiment pour lui et ses amis.

un bon gros connard.

et ces deux vendredi soirs étaient du pur hasard, mark ne voulait pas vraiment avoir faire à donghyuck, il ne l'aimait pas du tout. il ne voulait pas l'aider.

mais si mark n'aidait pas donghyuck, qui allait l'aider ?

il se retourna, vers la table du brun car ils étaient à la caféteria. mark étaient encore dans ses pensées. il fixa donghyuck qui mangeait lentement sa salade, son téléphone dans sa main gauche. le noiraud avait compris après ce soir là, que donghyuck mangeait ce repas non pas par plaisir, mais parce qu'il se sentait forcé.

mark se sentait mal pour lui.

il vit le brun se bloquer, fixant sa salade avec ce même regard vide qu'il avait sûrement déjà vu auparavant.

et donghyuck releva sa tête et posa son regard sur mark.

-qu'est ce qu'il me veut lui ? murmura donghyuck en voyant mark se retourner rapidement.

il soupira et secoua sa tête. il s'ennuyait un peu, ses amis ne parlaient que de la prochaine soirée.

-on est que lundi, déclara donghyuck en éteignant son téléphone pour participer à la conversation.

-ouai mais c'est encore une soirée à malibu ! s'excita chungha en sautant sur place, ma mère vient de m'acheter une robe magnifique, je vais la porter vendredi.

-tu vas tenté de séduire qui ? rit lucas.

-tu verras, lui répondit la blonde, en parlant de ça...

chungha se retourna vers donghyuck qui haussa un sourcil en voyant le sourire de la jeune femme.

-toi et mina vendredi... c'était chaud...dit elle en bougeant ses mains rapidement.

le brun haussa ses épaules, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi. comme il y a deux semaines, il se retrouvait le samedi matin sur un terrain de tennis ou non loin de là, seul et avec une gueule de bois, sans aucune pensée traversant sa tête. il était rentré chez lui discrètement.

il haussa les épaules et posa son regard sur mark qui était de dos, le visage de profil, parlant à jisung qui était assis à ses côtés. il le fixa, plissant ses yeux, donghyuck avait les souvenirs en vrac, mais il avait ce sentiment étrange... il fixa le profil de mark, tentant vainement de souvenir d'une chose dont il n'avait aucune idée. il secoua sa tête et ne termina pas sa salade avant de partir sans ses amis.

il marcha seul dans le campus, le ventre qui gargouillait. il se tint le ventre, la douleur encore présente, comme à chaque fois qu'il mangeait le midi.

-j'en ai marre, chuchota t-il.

le brun sourit pourtant à chaque personne qui passait, laissant d'autre pensée prendre le contrôle. il avait cette envie de courir vers les toilettes.

-c'était cool de te voir, dit-il en riant à une autre personne rencontré sur le chemin, je dois te laisser, à plus.

le jeune brun accéléra sa marche pour entrer dans un bâtiment et se cacher dans les premières toilettes qu'il vit. il entra dans une des cabines et s'assit sur la cuvette.

-je...

donghyuck posa rapidement sa main sur sa bouche, s'empêchant de vomir. il inspira par le nez, lentement pour ensuite expirer par la bouche.

-ça va mieux.

donghyuck prit son téléphone.

-tout va bien.

il sourit.

-tu es normal donghyuck, se disait-il, tout va bien.

il continua de sourire avant de sentir les larmes monter.

-tu es normal.

il étouffa un sanglot, le même sourire aux lèvres. lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait en lui. 

il resta ainsi quelques minutes, avant de baisser es yeux vers ses pieds, il sursauta en voyant une paire de jambe sous la porte de sa cabine. donghyuck renifla et tenta de rester le plus silencieux possible, son nez coulait et ses joues rougis de honte. il ne voulait pas qui que ce soit le voit dans un état aussi pitoyable.

il vit la paire de pied bouger, pour ensuite voir une main passer sous la porte. le brun se mit à avoir un peu peur, pensant à une de ces films d'horreur que sa soeur regardait tard le soir. mais la main contenait une brique de lait et une barre chocolaté. cette main déposa les sucreries lentement et le jeune homme vit l'ombre partir lentement des toilettes, fermant la porte derrière elle.

-quoi ?

donghyuck s'essuya le nez avec sa manche, il se baissa pour attraper la brique et la barre chocolaté. il regarda tout autour de lui en haussant un sourcil.

-qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? se demanda t-il. 

-mark !

chenle coura vers le noiraud en souriant. le reste de la bande venait de sortir de la caféteria.

-t'étais passé où ? demanda jeno les sourcils haussés.

-t'es partis d'un coup, on a pas compris, ajouta seulgi.

mark les regarda un à un en se grattant la nuque, il se mit à sourire mal à l'aise.

-je suis partie donner à manger au chat, dit-il rapidement.

-le chat de la prof là, celui qui griffe tout le monde ? demanda jaemin, t'es trop gentil mark.

ce dernier laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps et haussa les épaules.

-je suis peut-être trop gentil , dit-il doucement.


End file.
